Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method of performing beamforming training and an apparatus (or system) using the same.
Related Art
An IEEE 802.11ad standard is a very high-speed wireless communication standard that operates in a band of 60 GHz or above. Even though a signal can reach about 10 meters, the throughput may support 6 Gbps or more. Since the IEEE 802.11ad standard operates in a high frequency band, signal propagation is dominated by ray-like propagation. As a transmit (TX) or receive (RX) antenna beam is arranged toward a strong spatial signal path, signal quality thereof may be improved.
The IEEE 802.11ad standard includes a beamforming training process for antenna beam alignment. To achieve throughput of 20 Gbps or more, a next-generation standard that is being developed on the basis of the IEEE 802.11ad is called as an IEEE 802.11ay.
Either of the requirements discussed in IEEE 802.11ay supports not only the indoor environment but also the outdoor environment. Compared with the indoor environment, there are so many devices in the outdoor environment. Frequent collisions may occur due to many devices trying to access a channel at the same time, and beamforming training or connection processing may be delayed.
In situations where frequent collisions are expected, beamforming training that can support connection of more devices is required.